Return of Ragyo
Return of Ragyo is the Fifth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released on April 24, 2016. Synopsis Team Vent and the Draglade Squad fights the Akatsuki at the Honnoji Temple where the fight accidentally revived the legendary Ruler of the Planet. Plot The Episode begins at Honnōji Academy, a high school dominated by its fearsome five member Student Council. Both the members of the Student Council and a portion of the student body wear powerful Goku Uniforms that grant them superhuman abilities. The calm of a school lesson is interrupted by Ira Gamagōri, searching for one who has committed a crime against the school. The delinquent, Suzuki, attempts first to flee, then fight using the One-Star Goku uniform he stole. His One-Star outfit is no match for Ira's Three-Star Outfit and he is promptly killed as Team Vent and the Draglade Squad entering the Honnoji Temple where they fight and defeated Hidan and Kakuzu. The next day, as Team Vent and Draglade Squad proceeds with the mission, Hayate has manners like a royal prince to help the Guardians deal with the Maverick Out breaks as Ragyo awakens from her tomb and sensed her son has been reborn as well. Paul and co. have been shocked that Ragyo has been resurrected and thus Ragyo is going to declare the dawn of the Era called, the Life Fiber Era. After escaping the rampaging Life Fibers, Hayate then reveals to Team Vent and Draglade Squad that this is the Allearth Honnōji Kingdom and that it is a forbidden city due to the presence of what is known as the "Goddess of Life Fibers"; Ragyo; Hayate's Mother, and that whoever disturbs its sleep will receive harsh retribution. Paul and co. realized that Ragyo awakes to see Hayate done greatly to stop the fighting and walks through the broken buildings and trains on broken train tracks and see all the Pokemon peacefully living. However, before Hayate shows the statue of Ragyo, Toshiya Gekko appeared from his Egg Carrier having revealed that they only helped the Guardians as the Emperor knew that Ragyo has been reborn along with the Biometal Model W. A mysterious cocoon then appears out of the center of the lake, to which Hayate reveals is the Pokemon of Destruction. As the Cocoon of Destruction appears, it awakens and reveals itself to be Yveltal. It then activates its Dark Aura, and looks at Team Vent and Draglade Squad as the opponents of the Eggman Empire. Yveltal then roars loudly and flies around the forest. It roars for the Egg Fleet to let the Emperor Eggman appear. The Guardians and Prairie then see the situation, and the elderly Guardian Member realizes the forest is conquered by the Eggman Empire As soon as the opportunity presents itself Ryūko recklessly confronts Paul Gekko stating that she is looking for the owner of the the Scissor Blades received from her father just before his death. Hayate appears and causing Ryuko to be shocked, Yveltal then activates its Dark Aura, and looks at Hayate that he is the Pokemon that killed and revived Nui to avenge his father sending Ryuko into a rage. Ragyo flies into space as Yveltal have made a desperate move to give chase to the Draglade Squad once more. Paul and his friends then look towards where the attack was fired, and this is revealed to be Xerneas standing and confronting Yveltal. Yveltal then fires a Shadow Ball at Xerneas, but it uses Aurora Beam again to intercept the hit. It then uses its Fairy Aura to communicate with Yveltal and remove its Dark Aura. Yveltal then restores the water and flies off in peace. As the Battle with Hayate continues, the boiling blood of Ryūko's rage has an adverse effect on Senketsu, causing him to go berserk and consume her, resulting in a monstrous form. As Mako Mankanshoku and her family head towards the scene in order to save Ryūko from dying of blood loss, Hayate bear witness of the revival of the life fibers. Mako manages to literally slap Ryūko to her senses and bring her back to her normal self, saving her life. Ragyo then activate the satellite directly, awakening the Life Fibers across the planet. As the aliens absorb their human wearers and form a cocoon over Dens, Hayate tranforms into the Life Fiber God, Yuki Buxaplenty transforns into the Pescan Orochi and Ryuko transforms into Senketsu Kisaragi, launching into space to face Ragyō. Three against one battle began, with Ryūko seemingly unable to defeat Shinra-Kōketsu's raw power but Hayate in Life Fiber God Mode absorbed Shinra-Kōketsu. Using the ultimate Kamui's "Absolute Domination" ability, Yuki Buxaplenty commands all Life Fibers across swear loyalty to the Eggman Empire. Ragyo is pleased with Hayate's heart being fused with her's. Ragyo hugs Hayate before she disintegrates into her component Life Fibers. After the Ragyo Incident, Hayate bids farwell to Team Vent and Draglade Squad unaware that Girouette is following them to the Mushroom Kingdom. Characters *Yuki Buxaplenty *Team Vent **Paul Gekko **Vent **Aile *Draglade Squad **Hibito **Rio **Honoka **Yuki Uzumaki **Shelly **Asuka *Kiryuin Clan **Ragyo Kiryuin **Hayate Matoi **Satsuki Kiryuin **Ryuko Matoi *Mako Mankanshoku *Toshiya Gekko *Hidan *Kakuzu *Girouette *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik Battles Team Vent and Draglade Squad vs. Hidan and Kakuzu Participants *Team Vent **Paul Gekko **Vent **Aile *Draglade Squad **Hibito **Rio **Honoka **Yuki Uzumaki **Shelly **Asuka *Hidan *Kakuzu Locations *Honnoji Temple Winners *Team Vent **Paul Gekko **Vent **Aile *Draglade Squad **Hibito **Rio **Honoka **Yuki Uzumaki **Shelly **Asuka Yuki Hayate and Ryuko vs. Ragyo Kiryuin Participants *Ragyo Kiryuin *Hayate Matoi *Ryuko Matoi *Yuki Buxaplenty Locations *Dens' Atmosphere Winners *Yuki Buxaplenty *Hayate Matoi *Ryuko Matoi Trivia *This Episode is based on the Kill la Kill Genesis. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon